kamenrideravengerfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Dark Avenger
Dark Avenger History: A Great Mystery surrounds the identity behind the Dark Doppelganger of the Avenger but what is known is that this being delights itself in conquering others using so called reformed villains or brutal Anti-heroes. He does so by wielding the dark half of the Marvel Force that Tony refuses to touch and unlike Tony he is not afraid to kill and do so while trying to look like a hero. Be warned for he will tempt you with promise of great power and richs but like Mephistopheles there is price for fullfilling his promises. Kamen Rider Dark Avenger Armor Basic armor form is referred to as the Mephistopheles Blank canvas form which begins with the sheet white helmet which was sporting the traditional Kamen Rider compound eyes. The chest plate was divided into segments to allow greater freedom and help define his physical form. His arm and leg pieces were also designed for full freedom motion. The joints of the armor was not exposed but instead seemed to be filled with white tar that resembles the texture of a symbiote. Dark Avenger driver The driver serves as both the means of summoning the rider armor but also produce the Dark Marvel Ride cards. In it's current state he is able to draw 3 cards at a time and by raising a card to armor's eyes he is able to scan the contents of the card. Once scan he can hold the abilities loaded into the card for 2 minutes if a set was not completed. Dark Marvel Ride Cards Dark Reign ride cards Dark Marvel Ride Cards are the tools of trade for Avenger that are spawned from his driver with what exactly can be drawn out is complete random at best. Three cards can be drawn at a time and unless a full set is complete any powers adopted will be cleansed. Once a card is scanned it will be randomly reinserted back into the deck hidden in the driver. Without the driver the cards are useless pieces of paper. The are 25 Dark Reign sets, 4 rider attack ride cards, and 2 jokers. The sets are broken down to two type of cards with the first being Body cards that give Avenger the mind and physical traits of the hero scanned. Second card type of cards that are arsenal cards that arm Avenger with the weapons of the hero scanned. DARK SPIDER-MAN Body Card: 01 Ai Apaec Arsenal card: 02 Modified Spiderman's genetic code COLONEL Body Card: 03 Abdul Al-Rahman Arsenal card: 04 Double Bladed Energy Saber DARK WOLVERINE Body card: 05 Akihiro Arsenal card: 06 Electrical claw glove/muramasa blade peace. Muramasa_Blade_0002.jpg Muramasa_Blade2.jpg Son of Hulk Body card: 07 Skaar Arsenal card: 08 Skaar's shadowforged sword and old power AMERICAN SON Body card: 09 Gabriel Stacy Arsenal Card: 10 American Son Armor Agent X Body Card: 11 Alex Haydem/Nijo Arsensal card: 12 Agent X Armory WONDER MAN Body Card: 13 Simon Williams Arsenal card: 14 Shoulder Harness Jet Pack TRICKSHOT Body Card: 15 Charles Barton Arsenal Card: 16 Bow and arrow WHITE TIGER Body Card: 17 Kevin Cole Arsenal: 18 Vibro-dagger Señor Cyborg Body Card: 19 Victor Mancha Arsensal card: 20 Electromagnetic Manipulation LADY BULLSEYE Body Card: 21 Maki Matsumoto Arsenal Card: 22 Steel fan amd throwing blades STEEL SERPANT Body Card: 23 Davos Arsenal Card: 24 Phoenix Blow Elektra Body Card: 25 Elektra Natchios Arsenal Cards: 26 Twin Sais, Long Daggers, sansetsukon (three-sectioned staff), and Blade guards DOCTOR DOOM Body Card: 27 Victor Von Doom Arsenal card: 28 Mystical and Titanium Armor MUTANT ZERO: Body Card: 29 Mary Walker Arsenal card: 30 Mutant Zero Armor and armory DARK MS. MARVEL Body Card: 31 Karla Sofen Arsenal card: 32 Photon blasts RAGANROK Body Card: 33 Clone of Thor Arsenal card: 34 Alternate Mjolnir TOXIE DOXIE Body card: 35 June Corvington Arsenal Card: 36 Magic Manipulation ARES, GOD OF WAR Body card: 37 John Aaron Arsenal Card: 38 Weapons of War CAPTAIN MARVEL/PROTECTOR Body Card: 39 Nor-Varr Arsenal Card: 40 Nega-bands DARK BEAST Body card: 41 Henry McCoy Arsenal card: 42 Pheromone manipulation MIMIC Body Card: 43 Calvin Rankin Arsenal Card: 44 Mimicry BOOMERANGE Body Card: 45 Frederick Myers Arsensal Card: 46 Specialized Boomerang US Agent Body Card: 47 John Walker Arsensal Card: 48 mindless symbiot and shield TROLL Body Card: 49 Gunna Sijurvald Arsenal Card: 50 Asgardian axe TASKMASTER Body Card: 51 Frank Masters Arsenal card: 52 Sword, Shield, twin .45s handguns. BLACK JOKER 53 BODY CARD: ALLOWS DARK AVENGER TO ADOPT THE ABILTIES OF ANY HE TOUCHS WITH THE CARD. RED JOKER 54 ARSENAL CARD: ALLOWS DARK AVENGER TO CREATE ANY ITEM HE WISHES TO USE OR PAIR WITH THE BLACK JOKER. DARK AVENGER SCYTHE 55 A shape shifting Scythe that matches the state Dark Avenger is currently using to perform an optimal Rider slash. DARK AVENGER MAGNUM 56 A shape shifting gun that matches the state Dark Avenger is currently using to perform an optimal Rider shot. RIDER CHOP 57 A martial arts chop focusing the power of whatever state Avenger was in. RIDER KICK 58 A kick focusing the power of whatever state Avenger was in. H.A.M.M.E.R. CYCLE A special one wheeled motorcycle capable of transforming into a mini jet to serve as Avenger's mean's of travel. Category:Rider